metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid: Other M E3 2009 Trailer
The Metroid: Other M E3 2009 Trailer was the debut reveal trailer for Metroid: Other M, showcased by Reggie Fils-Aime near the end of Nintendo's E3 2009 Press Conference. It may have been produced by Studio SOLARI Inc. The trailer's graphics reflect an earlier, rudimentary version of the game, and clear differences can be seen when comparing it to the final product. Summary The trailer begins by showing Team Ninja's signature logo introduction, which depicts a stormy sea, before panning through the clouds to a mountain peak against a sunset. An ambience plays as this happens, and the Team Ninja logo appears as the background fades to black. Unlike other games where it would end here, "+ Nintendo" then appears on-screen. The plus symbol rotates around to form an X, making the same sound as when locking onto something in-game. The debris field and meteor shower from the introduction of the game is then shown, and a gunship flies past, transitioning to a shot of a young Samus gazing out of a window at Galactic Federation Headquarters. More shots of Samus's time in the military, the BOTTLE SHIP and Adam Malkovich are shown next, including Adam saying "Any objections, Lady?", the first time the question had been heard since Metroid Fusion. Flashing to the present, Samus is seen in her Zero Suit, activating the Power Suit (seen in the ingame pre-training cutscene). After the Power Suit rematerializes over Samus, the game's logo is shown, while the battle music from the game's opening cutscene begins playing. Sequential footage depicts Samus fighting Reos, kicking a Griptian off of her, battling the Brug Mass, encountering the 07th Platoon, Lethal Striking a Ghalmanian, throwing a Kihunter, dodging fire from Ridley and being dragged across the wall by him, running through ice walls with the Speed Booster and jumping away from the Vorash. Anthony Higgs is then shown for the first time, opening his helmet and asking "Remember me?" This quickly became infamous among Metroid fans. After this, Samus can be seen performing an Overblast on a Zebesian, which appears to be organic and closely resembles its appearance in Metroid Fusion and the prequel manga. Next, the flashback of the Final Conflict in Super Metroid is shown, depicting Mother Brain killing the baby, and Samus killing her shortly after. She says "Time to go," the first time Samus has been heard speaking in a canon Metroid product. The trailer ends with Samus in the Bioweapon Research Center, which at this point was referred to as the Living body arms development lab on a computer terminal. Scenes of a young woman observing Samus standing over a corpse, before walking into a room and being startled by her presence are shown. Samus introduces herself - "I'm Samus Aran," - to the timid woman, who looks up to meet her gaze. No details were given about this character for the duration of the time leading up to the game's release, apart from a brief appearance in a Japanese commercial and Yoshio Sakamoto's comment that she was a "very, very important character". The trailer ends with the iconic Title theme, and the release date is simply given as 2010. A Missile Counter is present above the year, reading 3/25. This caused fans to speculate that the game's release date was March 25, 2010. It was ultimately released on August 31. The final shot of the trailer is of the game's logo, "presented by Project M". Worthy of note is that the Missile Counter is frequently in negative numbers, such as 4/0 during the Brug Mass scenes. When Samus is fighting the Zebesian, her Gauge is set at 1/105. In the final game, she cannot obtain this many Missiles; each Missile Tank adds one Missile and the most she can obtain is 80. The trailer was available on the Nintendo Channel afterward. The trailer can be viewed from a direct feed here, and off-screen here. Gallery File:Ulf29.PNG|Samus kicks a Griptian off of her. File:Vlcsnap-96062.png|Samus dodges the Vorash. File:Ridley15.PNG|Ridley File:Mompirate.PNG|The beta Zebesian. File:Living Body Arms.png|Early version of the Bioweapon Research Center password screen in this trailer. File:Other Girl.png|Early appearance of MB. File:3 25 'release date' MOM trailer.png|The 3/25 Missile Counter that was speculated to be a release date. Category:Trailers Category:Wii